


When Dreams Come True

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, True Love, baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Lena wants a baby of her own. Kara is willing to do everything in her power to make her dream come true and it has nothing to do with the fact that she's completely in love with her best friend.-“I know I want her involved in this every step of the way,” Lena admitted quietly.“But how involved you want her to be?” Sam snarked back with a soft smile despite the bite on her words.Lena didn’t answer her, but Sam didn’t blame her for that.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 857





	When Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, once again, this fic has a G!P character. If that's not your thing, don't read it. There plenty of other works you can read instead and I'm sure you will be a happier person instead of throwing hate around.  
> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

“This is probably the craziest thing you ever told me,” Samantha declared, concern coloring her words and expression. “And I’m counting that time you said you wanted to drink scotch mixed with vodka.”

Sam had a deep frown as she looked through the many pamphlets scattered all over Lena’s desk, making sure she had actually read every single one of them at least twice just to be sure she wasn’t seeing wrong. They started discussing the issue in hand right after they concluded their business talk, but she still couldn’t believe they were even talking about that at all.

“It probably is,” Lena agreed with a nod. She had her hands crossed in front of her in her white desk, her back was straight as a wall, and she still had the CEO’s look on her like they were talking about investors yet. “But I have thought about it really hard and those are my only options.”

Sam arched one eyebrow at her, raising one of the pamphlets to show her. “I think you’re being a little hasty here. You’re twenty-seven, Lena.”

The CEO nodded. “I know that, but there’s no guarantee that I will have enough time to wait for it to happen.”

Her friend looked at her like she was insane – for which she couldn’t blame her. “What are you talking about?”

“You know how my family is,” waving a hand dismissively like they weren’t talking about her own life, Lena scoffed. “Anyway, how I said, I gave it a lot of thought. I’m not entering this blindly.”

Sam carefully put all the papers down back to Lena’s desk and took a deep breath while trying to process her thoughts and digest the news. “Lena, you have a successful career, you have great friends, your family is finally not a problem in your life anymore... Why are you suddenly acting like this is an urgency now?”

Lena turned her chair around to face the big window behind her and watch the city for a while. After allowing a pensive silence to fall over them for a couple of minutes, she finally broke it while rubbing one of her temples. “This will take time,” she started. “It might not work in the first try, I would still have to go through exams and then there would be the procedures.”

The other woman took on her words carefully and watched how defensive her friend looked, so she decided to soothe her tone a little bit. “Have you thought about... waiting for the right person?”

Lena scoffed so hard that it almost assembled a full-on laugh before she turned her chair again. She grabbed a pen from some corner of her desk and started to fiddle with it between her fingers while avoiding her friend’s eyes. “Be serious, Sam. When will I ever get the time to date someone? With the amount of time, I spent at L-Corp my only options are the interns or the night security. The only intern we have right now is Ricky and I’m sure he’s gay, and I don’t want to talk about security.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Maybe you just need to leave your office more, you know.”

“Of course, let’s follow this path. Let’s say I decide to go out this Friday, I go to a bar,” Lena grabbed four other pens and spread them in front of her. Sam leaned over to take a closer look, knowing her friend was about to show her something important. “This is National City’s population. Those are the people who are over 24 and under 40, which is my age limit, thank you very much.” The CEO took one of the pens out. “Those are the married or in a relationship ones.” Another pen left the population. “Then we have my own preferences. Higher education, stable job and who knows the difference between a CEO and a manager.” There were only two pens left now. “The person also has to be willing to date a Luthor, you know we’re not very well seen.”

Sam took the last pen with a smile and almost shoved it on Lena’s face. “Lena, I have a date for you!”

The CEO allowed a breathless laugh before taking the pen from her friend. She took the top off and pulled the ink chamber out. “They need to want to have kids,” she added with twisted lips and a victorious glint in her eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes and took the rest of the pen again. “This person still exists.”

“Yes, and by the time it will take for me to find them, my mother will have finally successfully killed me or I will be too old to do anything else other than order soup and watch Oprah.” Lena sighed and shook her head. “I’m doing this, Sam.”

Her friend leaned over the table to hold the woman’s hand and offered her a gentle smile. “Then I’m going to be here for you. Every step of the way. I will even let you babysit Ruby until you want to change your mind and then I’m not letting you do it.”

They shared a friendly laugh and Lena squeezed her hand thankfully. “I knew I could count on you, that’s why I told you first.”

Sam let go of her hands suddenly and picked the pamphlets again. This time the letters ‘Insemination’ didn’t sound so out of this world. “Walk me through this! Did you chose the donor yet?”

At that, Lena bit her bottom lip and started avoiding Sam’s eyes again. “I have an idea,” she admitted finally.

* * *

Lena had thought about a million ways to do it. She sat down on her expensive ass couch, prepared five different speeches, then one by one she ruled them out until she finally decided there was no reason to be nervous about.

Except that there was a reason and she should.

Kara stopped by her penthouse for their usual Movie Night. They usually used the reporter’s apartment for those, but she said something about the new neighbor deciding to break some wall, so Lena invited her over instead. Of course that Lena, being Lena, ended up leaving L-Corp much too late and they got into her building almost at the same time, so she had no time to make her house presentable for the other woman.

It wasn’t a problem, really. Kara was her best friend for four years now and they had definitely got over the point of being embarrassed over those things, but there was a couple of new additions among the magazines in her coffee table that she completely forgot about before asking her friend to sit down while she fetches them something to drink.

“What are all of there?” Kara asked as she picked one flier up and eyed it curiously.

Lena slowly closed the cabinet’s door, almost like she was scared to move to fast and break the equilibrium they were in, then she grabbed the wine bottle and the glasses and walked to her living room like she was about to go to her torturer’s house.

“I had some questions and I was looking for some answers,” Lena told her mysteriously while ignoring Kara’s curious stare.

“Oh,” the blonde expressed with a frown. “What’s the matter? Is anything I can help with? You’re not sick, are you?” She looked suddenly in full-on panic mode as her eyes flew from Lena and then back to the pamphlet on her hand, then back to Lena.

The CEO quickly raised one hand after placing the glasses down on the coffee table. “No, no!” she assured her while sitting down by her side on the couch. “I’m not sick.”

Kara relaxed visibly and her eyes focused on the paper in her hand again. The brunette could almost hear the engines on her head turning as her eyes read the words spread out and she almost laughed when blue eyes went wide. Before Lena could react, she had leaned over to grab some more papers to scan those as well.

“You’re pregnant?!” she scream-asked, both of her eyebrows going up in utter surprise.

Lena could definitely see how her brain reached that conclusion, so she quickly tugged the pamphlets free of her tight grip and threw them back at the coffee table before shaking her head. “I’m not pregnant.”

Relaxing once more, Kara let her hands rest on her lap since she clearly had no idea what to do with them now. “Oh.”

The same reaction caused the CEO to finally laugh. She shook her head fondly and reached out for one of Kara’s hands, squeezing it lightly. “Can you breath for me?” Kara did exactly that, not even carrying that she looked like she had just got out of water after drawing. “I’m not pregnant, no, but I have been thinking and I decided that I wish to have a child of my own.”

“You _what_?” Kara asked incredulously.

Lena decided to ignore the utter surprise in her friend’s face, opting to only nod like she was just asked a full question. “Yes. I made some research, as you can see, and I found two options. I can either adopt or I can through artificial insemination.” Using the voice she used when she was explaining something to her board in the meeting room, Lena looked over at her friend to see if she was following. Kara’s eyes were glued into her face and she wasn’t even blinking, so she decided she was good to go. “Turns out I can’t adopt since I wasn’t born here. I have a permanent visa and all, but I still have some impediments, such as this one. So I would have to go with the second option.”

Kara gulped loudly as her eyes moved from Lena’s face to the papers spread over the table again. “So... you want to have a kid.”

Lena smiled at her softly and nodded slowly. “I do, yes. I don’t know when this desire got into me, but I can’t just ignore it anymore. I always wanted to be a mother, to be honest, but only now it became a real wish.”

Finally meeting her eyes again, Kara gave her what had to be the sweetest smile she had ever seen. “You’re going to be an amazing mom, Lena.”

The CEO blushed to the compliment, not sure how to reply to the praise, and opted to squeeze her friend’s hand again. “Thank you, Kara.”

“And I get to be aunt Kara!” the blonde declared happily, stuffing her chest out proudly. “I’m going to be there to whatever you need!” It was Lena’s nervous laugh that made her pause her excited rambling. “What? What is it?”

“I just...” Lena shook her head and looked down at their joined hands nervously.

Kara slid closer to her on the couch and moved her other hand to hold hers as well. She leaned her head so she would be able to catch emerald eyes again and offered Lena what she hoped was a comforting smile. “Hey, you can talk to me. I’m your best friend! What is it?”

Lena sighed and threw a longing look at the wine bottle, wishing they had started drinking before that conversation started. “As I said, I made some research, especially over genetics and... I’m not sure I want my child to have Luthor’s blood.”

Kara frowned, clearly confused by her words. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we’re all formed by genetics, right? Every part of us is a result of the people who came before us, genetically speaking. The Luthor’s gene is, for a lack of a better word, flawed.” When Kara’s confusion remained, Lena scoffed. “We tend to go crazy, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Oh, Lena.” Her friend quickly started shaking her head and the CEO knew what she was about to say before she even opened her mouth. Let it to Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, to be Lena Luthor’s biggest defensor. “You’re not like your family!”

“I know that thanks to you,” she added with a thankful smile. “But I can’t deny that I don’t have a predisposition to developing certain conditions. And that includes more than just mental illness. I’m talking about cancer or even Parkinson.”

Once again confused by the conversation, Kara nodded slowly with a big frown. “Okay.”

“Combined with the genetical material of any other human, that’s twice as many chances to developt a disease or another genetical flaw.”

“I don’t think I’m following it,” Kara admitted.

Deciding it was time for the wine, Lena let go of her hands to reach for her glasses. After she had them filled, she handed one for the blonde before taking the other one to herself and taking a large gulp out of it. “Kara...” She took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and then tried to smile at her friend. “I’m going to ask you the most selfish thing I could ever ask you, but I want you to let me explain first, okay?”

“Lena, I’m sure that whatever you’re about to ask me, it’s not half as bad as you’re making it sound,” Kara assured her with a soft smile and a chuckle. “You’re my best friend and I would be happy to help you in any way I can.”

Well, she couldn’t deny Kara anything now, could she?

“I want to have your baby.”

Kara blinked once, then twice, then a clearly nervous laugh escaped her lips as she leaned her head to the side a bit. “I’m sorry, come again?”

Yep, she definitely should have stuck with one of those speeches instead of just blowing it out like that.

Now nervous, Lena bit hard her bottom lip and clutched at her glass like it was her savior. “You have the most perfect genetic material on Earth,” she started her explanation on full scientist mode. “You literally can’t catch any disease or be affected by any virus or bacteria that exists on Earth. I’m not sure about mental illness, but the fact that cancer would never become a problem is already a good enough point.”

Kara, who had been staring at her wide-eyed since the beginning of her little speech, could only shake her head a couple of times, too shocked to say or do anything else.

“I read some studies talking about manipulating the genetic material before insemination and I believe I could do it. I would isolate the genes that made you, well, not human and highlight your genetic undestructiveness. Of course, the studies were talking more about blue eyes and blonde hair, but I can make it work.” She realized she had started rambling by now, something she had never done before, so Lena pressed her lips together in a thin line and eyed her friend. Kara had raised one eyebrow at some point and she was looking honestly shocked and a bit scared. Lena felt her whole body deflate when a deep sigh left her throat. “I’m sorry, Kara. I honestly didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. And you don’t have to do it, of course not!”

“Just to be clear,” Kara finally said when she noticed that Lena was about to stand up and walk away from her. “You want to have my baby?”

“Well, I want to have a baby with your genetic code, yes.” Lena tried to smile at her to calm her nerves, but she had no idea if she was able to pull that off. “The other code would still be human, I can’t make a baby using only your DNA, but, as I said, I can manipulate it before the insemination.”

Kara let the sudden uncomfortable silence fall over them for a couple of minutes before she finally took a deep breath. “Can I think about it?”

* * *

“She wants to do what now?”

Kara sighed, looking at the ceiling on her sister’s apartment as she squeezed a pillow between her hands. “She wants to have a baby and she wants to use my DNA.”

“Your sperm,” Alex corrected exasperatedly. “She wants to use _your_ sperm.”

Kara frowned. “When you say it like that, it’s gross. You don’t have to be all scientistic about it.”

Alex ran a hand through her short hair and scoffed loudly. “First of all, that’s something she should be discussing with the DEO.”

“Well, isn’t this _my_ sperm? What does the DEO have to do with it?” Kara refuted back with a sneer.

Her sister threw her a glare, but she didn’t see it, so Alex only scoffed again. “That’s insanity!”

“Yeah,” Kara agreed slowly in a low voice.

Alex turned her head to stare at her sister then raised one brow. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” When Kara didn’t answer, the director gasped. “ _Kara_!”

“What?!” The blonde set up straight and looked at her sister with both hands raised in defense. “I told her I would think about it!”

“That’s something you say when someone asks you if you want to go to a party!” Alex swapped her hand on Kara’s leg and shook her head. “This is beyond crazy!”

“Why?” Kara sighed. “I said I would help her in any way I could and I meant it.” After a brief pause where she avoided looking directly at Alex’s face, she sighed again, this time a bit sadder. “I would make her dream of being a mother a reality if I could, and I can, Alex.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I know how you feel about her, so I’m not even a bit surprised that you would tell her that.”

Kara swallowed with difficulty and dared to look at the director again. “You do?”

The redhead only nodded. “I’m your sister and I have eyes, Kara.” She reached out one hand to pat Kara’s leg and sighed. “That’s another reason why you shouldn’t do this.”

“Can you blame me, though?” Kara asked with a sad smile. “I would do anything for her.”

“It’s not like she doesn’t have other options, Kara,” Alex told her carefully. “She can use someone else sperm, literally any other person on the planet. It doesn’t have to be yours. She can’t create what’s not there, sure, but there could still have something she could do with the DNA. And genetics isn’t the only thing that matters.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kara sighed sadly.

All it took was one look for Alex to know her sister had not only her mindset but that she also was keeping something from her still. “What is it? There’s something you didn’t tell me, I can see it. Spill it.”

The absolute soft smile that adorned her lips told Alex everything she needed to know. “Can you picture it?”

“What?”

“What our kid would look like?” The blonde looked down at her own hands as her smile got bigger and bigger with every word she spoke.

“It wouldn’t be your kid, Kara,” Alex said quietly. “It would be _her_ kid.”

“I know, I know, it’s just...” Kara shrugged. “It made me think.”

“And what have you thought?”

If she was going to be honest the idea of Lena having her baby held a lot of appeals. She had finally accepted that she had feelings for her best friend that went beyond the platonic kind and she had acknowledged it to herself when she almost lost Lena after Lex told her secret to her. The months they didn’t talk to each other were like torture to her, but they had finally talked and sorted things out. Their friendship was stronger than ever.

And yet she had no idea that Lena wanted to have a child. If she went as far as making ‘research’ such as reading articles and laws, it meant that she was more than ready to start a family, even if it was on her own. Leave it to Lena to take the future into her own hands. After she set her mind about something, there was nothing that could stop her. That sense of purpose was one of the things that made Kara feel so much about her.

So the fact that Lena was asking her to be a part of such an important moment in her life was almost like gaining a special prize. Lena was a very special woman and, for as long as she could remember, since they met she had been an important part of her life, even during their fall-out. It was time she did something to repay her loyalty.

Besides, having a family of her own was also Kara’s dream. She never thought she would ever be able to have it, not with her being who she is and doing the things she does, but it was always something she thought about. She lost all of her family in Krypton and even if she had Alex and Kal here on Earth, it wasn’t the same thing.

But she also had to admit that it wouldn’t be the same thing with Lena either. Lena was asking for her DNA, not for another parenting figure, and she had to keep that in mind. Even more so when she kept dreaming about the last so much.

Kara sighed, deep and heavy, and shrugged. “I want to do it,” she confessed. “Just not in these terms.”

Alex placed an affectionate hand on her knee and smiled at her sister. “Then tell her that. I’m sure she will understand.”

“You’re right.”

* * *

A week went by without Lena hearing a thing from Kara. She was sure it could only mean a bad thing because Kara wasn’t one to rationalize things to death like that. That was Lena’s job, to overthink things. Kara was the impulsive one, so if she went a week without giving her an answer it was probably because she wouldn’t like it and her friend was just trying to find a way to break down the news smoothly.

Deep down, Lena wondered if it was just too selfish of her to have asked the blonde to do that for her.

Kara’s “special friend” wasn’t a secret since she had helped save Supergirl from the Kryptonite attack way back and it wasn’t like her friend was embarrassed by that. She had said it was a common thing in Krypton and she didn’t care about that, that she was different from most women on Earth, so Lena didn’t think that asking her to make some use of her extra appendices was a bad thing. But now, with Kara’s radio silence, she wondered if she had gone too far.

Probably.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts and Lena looked up in surprise, not expecting any visitors that late at night. Jess was long gone and, as far as she knew, she was alone in the building save from the night security, so the sudden sound startled her. She frowned as she tried to decide whether or not to make her presence know, but then there was another knock and she realized it wasn’t coming from her office’s door.

She spun her chair to look at her balcony and, sure enough, there was Kara, dressed as Supergirl, using her knuckles to knock on the glass. When she noticed that Lena had turned, the blonde gave her a shy wave and it made the CEO start moving finally. She moved her chair back, got up and walked to her balcony to open the glass doors for the superhero to walk in.

She couldn’t help but wonder how well Kara could read her because, as soon as she took a step inside, her friend leaned over to press a kiss on her cheek like she could feel how nervous she was out of sudden. Feeling her cheek burning and her heart racing on her chest, Lena realized that she probably could actually feel it.

Kara headed towards the comfortable couch in the middle of the room, where she curled into one of the armrests, legs tucked under her and cape tugged around her waist and legs. She had a small smile when she patted the free spot by her side and Lena made a show of rolling her eyes while walking towards her.

“Do you come here often?” Kara greeted with a teasing tone.

Lena rolled her eyes again and flawlessly sat down on her couch, kicking the high heels from her feet with a content sigh. After working all day, it was so good to sit back and relax for a second, something she was only willing to do when Kara was the one around her. Not even Samantha could make her take a break and they have known each other for much longer now.

“Don’t you have any burning building to crash into?” Lena knew she was pushing the main issue away and you can call her a coward or whatever, but she wasn’t ready to hear the polite dismiss on her kind friend’s voice.

“Nope,” Kara popped the ‘p’ and shook her head tauntingly. “I just-“ She shrugged, definitely looking a bit nervous now and the CEO just knew she was going to approach the subject in hands right then and now and she wished nothing more than to run away and jump from her window. But, to be fair, Kara would probably catch her in the air in less than a second. “I needed to talk to you, about... you know.”

So Lena wasn’t ready to face that talk, but apparently, Kara wasn’t ready to face what it would mean for them to have a child together if she couldn’t even voice it out loud.

Lena cleared her throat uncomfortably and decided she was going to look anywhere but at her friend. Probably ever again. “I told you, you don’t have to do this.”

Kara didn’t say a thing for a couple of seconds until she leaned over to place a soft hand on the woman’s knee. “Can we start from the beginning? What brought this on now from all the times?”

The brunette sighed heavily, so deep and long that Kara started thinking she might choke at any second. “I don’t know. There wasn’t a single moment where I just stopped and went ‘hey, I wanna do it!’.” She shook her head. “It started with Ruby’s birthday, then it was the whole thing with Alex wanting to adopt and the children’s hospital a couple of months ago. I just... I always knew I would want to do it at some point, but... at the rate I’m going, I’m never going to have a child of my own.”

Kara, even if she couldn’t disagree more with Lena’s last words, nodded. “I think I get it. I...” Feeling a little embarrassed by some reason, Kara’s hand raised to fix glasses that weren’t there, so she tried to mask her move by scratching her back of her neck. “I want to be a mother too.”

Lena finally looked up from the small spot on her carpet that had a mark from her coffee’s table leg and their eyes locked. She seemed quite shocked and a little throwout, but she managed to recover rather quickly. “Oh?”

The heroine smiled shyly at her and it was her time to blush. “I- Yes, well... That’s kind off the reason why we needed to talk and why it took me so long to come back to you.”

She felt suddenly a thousand times worse and Lena was fast to soothe her friend by speaking quickly and in only one breath, “I’m sorry I asked you, Kara. I shouldn’t have just expected you to sacrifice yourself like that to make me happy, it was selfish of me and...”

“Woah, Lena,” the blonde chuckled nervously as she raised her hands to stop Lena’s rambling. She chuckled again when the CEO’s jaw snapped shut and big green eyes stared at her almost scared. “I’m sorry for my bluntness here, but what makes you think that this isn’t something I want as much as you do?” When all Lena could do was stare at her without moving or saying anything else, Kara offered her a more friendly smile. “It wasn’t selfish of you to want your kid to be safe and to try to guarantee that the only way you could before she was even born.”

“Kara...” Lena shook her head, mouth agape as she tried to think of a way to put into words a thousand thoughts running in her mind. Finally, she huffed and dropped her shoulders. “It’s too much to ask from you, I realize that now.”

The blonde tilted her head to the side and her brows furrowed. “Did you... Did you change your mind?”

Lena’s eyes went wide for a millisecond before she was able to control herself again and she sighed. “I... No, Kara, I haven’t changed my mind, but...”

“Lena,” Kara interrupted her with a soothing voice and a kind touch in her trembling hand. Without thinking, the CEO allowed her to loosen her fingers from the tight fist she didn’t even notice she was making, and she smiled softly when Kara ran the tip of her finger along with the marks of nails she had made on her own palm. “Can I make some requests and we can go from there? Try to find a middle term before we just give up the idea completely?”

The CEO sighed again and looked up to meet blue eyes once more, a calm feeling rushing over her better than any medication ever could. “Yes.”

Kara smiled brightly at her as she moved on the couch to sit facing the other woman, legs crossed. “As I said, I also wanted to be a mother. That said, if we do this, I don’t want to be a stranger. I don’t want to be a donor, who literally gives you something once and never shows up again. If... If we do this, I want more than just donate whatever part of me you need.”

“You’re saying...?”

“I’m saying I want to be a mother as well. Another parent, if you will.” Kara nodded with enough confidence to make Lena realize she wasn’t just saying it. “I want to be a part of this baby’s life and not just like your best friend, or an aunt.”

Lena blinked twice after her friend was done talking then she removed her hand from Kara’s grip to wave it in front of her face while trying to understand the flood of words that had just washed over her. “You want to... You want _us_ to have this baby together? Like, together _together_?”

Kara nodded once. “Yes.”

Lena copied her head moves, much slower and avoiding her eyes again, before she spoke in a neutral tone that would make anyone go away instantly. But not Kara. “Any other requests you might have?”

“Well...” Kara thought about it for a second, before she giggled like she was about to tell a silly joke. “I would also like to use the bathroom at home if you don’t mind.”

The simple comment made Lena blush a deep shade of red and her reaction also caused the blonde to blush, and soon they were just avoiding each other’s glare. After a minute, Lena cleared her throat and spoke softly, “I will need to think about it.”

“Of course!” Kara nodded so fast that her hair became a blur for a few seconds. “I understand.” Then, out of nowhere, Kara moved her cape around and pulled out a giant chocolate bar. “Chocolate?”

Even with her mind running a mile a minute, Lena laughed loudly at her weird hungry friend.

* * *

The radio silence for a week was on her part at that time. Lena was aware of how bad going a week without talking about such an important thing could make the other person feel, but she just needed time to consider things.

But she just had so much to think about, so much.

If she decided to go along with this and they had a baby together _together_ , it could bring hell to Earth. Her mother would die in her jail cell if she ever heard of that, probably scoffing, screaming and making life-threatening comments towards her. Her brother would roll on his grave, her father would probably join him for the fun. Kara’s family on the other hand... Eliza would be ecstatic, she was sure. Her first grandkid. And Alex, Jesus, Alex would be the coolest aunt ever. Not to mention their friends...

But that was the problem.

She didn’t want to ruin their friendship if things went wrong. Parenting a child together would be a challenge, something Lena hadn’t predicted when she asked for Kara’s help. To be real, she should have expected that her friend, who had the biggest heart in all Universes, would want to be a part of that as much as her.

At the same time, she never felt more at ease, safe or sheltered than when she was in Kara’s presence, or when she had her arms around her. To be able to give her kid the same sort of safety feeling would mean more to her than Kara could ever understand. Lena had grown in a house where she had to fear her own shadow, protection was a great deal for her and that feeling only the hero could provide her since the day they met.

“You’re thinking too loud, you’re disturbing my reading.”

Lena looked up from the report she had opened over an hour before, and which she was still in the first page of, and her eyes searched her office until they landed on her friend sitting on the farthest corner with a file of her own on her lap.

The CEO sighed as she closed her report and pushed the papers away from her before she could start shredding it. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Just wait until you have a kid,” Sam replied with a neutral tone and turned the page. “Always thinking about a thousand things at once.”

Lena chuckled. “Are you trying to make me change my mind? Not going to work, my mind is always filled with a thousand thoughts at once.”

Sam pursed her lips and nodded. “Can’t disagree with that.” After a beat of silence, the woman dared to glance over her page at the CEO, only for a second. “So?”

Lena sighed deeply. “Just thinking about Kara’s proposition.”

Of course, she had told Sam about it. Sam was her oldest friend, apart from Kara she was also her best friend, and she needed to talk with someone about it. Her friend had stared at her for what felt like forever before a creepy slow smile spread all over her face and she said something about ‘and everything clicks in’ before walking away like she was Sherlock Holmes making a good point in the last second of a case. It made Lena’s skin feel weird for a while, then she brushed the feeling off and walked back to her office, where she had all intentions of avoiding Sam for the rest of the day.

“Have you called her yet?”

Lena shook her head. “I still don’t know what to say?”

“What is there to think so much about, Lena?” Sam finally closed her file to give her full attention and she was looking at Lena like she was a dense child. “You wanted her help, you asked for it!”

“Yes, but not like that,” Lena replied with a frown. “I wanted her to jerk off on a cup and be done with it.”

Sam scoffed. “Like you wouldn’t prefer the old fashioned way to do it.”

“Samantha!” The CEO gasped loudly, her eyes darting around to her office’s door to make sure it was locked and that they were the only ones inside. “Are you crazy?”

“What? Are you going to deny it?” Sam arched one eyebrow at her in a challenge. “I have eyes.”

Lena could feel her face heat up, but years of living with the Luthors taught her how to fight the most basic body’s reactions. “You’re mad, my friend.”

Sam laughed at that. “Sure, lie to yourself as much as you want. And that’s not the point in here now, is it? We’re talking babies!” She shook her head slowly as her eyes studied her friend’s face for a minute. “What’s holding you back, Lena?”

That was a good question.

Kara was not only a superhero with indestructive DNA. She was also smart, brilliant even, brave, selfless, clever and so gentle. She had every quality Lena ever wished to find in a partner, from the way she could keep up in a conversation with Lena to the way she could crack a stupid joke and make her laugh like there was no one looking.

But Kara wasn’t proposing a wedding. She was proposing they raise a child together. It might have started with Lena’s request, but it had gone much farther away than she had initially considered, so she had to analyze all of her thoughts and ideas again. She never thought Kara would _want_ to make a part of that.

“I know I want her involved in this every step of the way,” Lena admitted quietly.

“But how involved you want her to be?” Sam snarked back with a soft smile despite the bite on her words.

Lena didn’t answer her, but Sam didn’t blame her for that.

* * *

Alex convinced she should be honest with Lena.

After screaming at her for an hour about deciding to have a baby with someone and not letting her know first before going around proposing herself to be a mother, Alex looked deep inside her eyes and asked:

“Does she knows everything? She deserves to know if you’re going down with this, Kara. It’s not fair with her.”

And Kara hated to admit that, but Alex was right. She couldn’t push Lena to have a baby with her if the woman had no idea Kara wished and dreamed about having more. Being more.

So she decided to be honest with Lena.

Which was easier said than done, especially because her friend wasn’t talking with her for a whole week. So when she texted Lena and asked her if she could stop by, her heart was almost jumping from her mouth, but she waited patiently for a reply before flying to the woman’s penthouse.

She felt a little weird just coming inside when she needed to talk with Lena about things that could completely change their relationship, so she knocked on her balcony’s glass door and watched as the woman looked over her phone from where she was leaning against the kitchen counter and smiled at her. Her smile didn’t reach her eyes and Kara could see her hands shaking when she walked over to open the door for her to get inside, and she felt incredibly bad for causing her friend any sort of discomfort.

“Hey,” Kara greeted her as she slid inside the penthouse with a shy smile. “Hope it’s okay for me to come over.”

“Of course!” Lena nodded and lead her back to the kitchen, where she pulled two mugs from the counter. “I was going to call you, anyway. Tea?”

“Yes, please.” The heroine watched as her friend poured hot water into the mugs, then put the tea bags inside. In one of the mugs, that Kara recognized as one of her own mugs that somehow ended up in Lena’s house, she poured three sugar cubs with a slight grimace before turning around to give it to her. Kara chuckled at her as she picked up her mug. “Don’t judge my sweet tooth,” she joked.

Lena rolled her eyes but she had a sweet lovingly smile as she took a sip from her own tea. “I need to make some research to see if this sweet tooth of yours is somehow genetic.” With a meaningful look, Lena added, “Would hate for our kid to run any risks of getting diabetes.”

It took Kara a couple of seconds to understand what that meant, but once her mind finally catches up on what Lena had said, her eyes went comically wide and her mouth opened in shock. “Lena...”

“Hm?” the woman hummed as she tried her best to look innocent.

“You... You made your mind?”

Lena took a deep breath, smile faltering a little, and placed her mug down on the counter to cross her arms. “I thought a lot about it and the truth is that, at some point, I have to start to rearrange my priorities and do what is better for me, what makes me happy.” She watched Kara with clever green eyes for a second before she kept going. “I love being with you and, even if work gets in the way sometimes, I love spending time with you. I trust us to make this work.”

Kara had an almost sad smile when she sighed. “I need to tell you something.”

“Please, let me finish.” To take the bite out of her words, she smiled up at her friend and approached her slowly. She took the mug out of Kara’s hand, placed it down, and held both of her hands on her owns. “You’re so good to me, Kara,” she said in a quiet tone. “And I promise you I will do my best, my _best_ , to make sure things won’t change between us.”

There was a heavy silence for almost a whole minute while Kara tried to make up her mind in what to say first. Finally, she took a large intake of breath, shaky and trembling, and locked her baby blue eyes into emerald green ones. “What if I want things to change?”

Confused by her words, Lena frowned. “What do you mean?”

Kara was both glad and terrified that Lena was holding her hands. Glad because it stopped them from shaking, but terrified because her nerves were causing her palms to go cold and the woman could probably feel it now. “Lena, I...” She licked her lips and looked down at their joined hands for a second. “Lena, I can’t be the only one who notices how simple and easy our relationship is. We’re so comfortable around each other. I’m truly the happiest when I’m with you,” her confession came in a single breath and her tone was clearly nervous as she dared to say more. “We’re literally thinking about having a baby together, Lena, and take will take so much commitment from both of us. But... But it could be so much more.”

Lena sucked in a quick breath, her hands unconsciously squeezing the blonde’s hands. “You think so?”

“We certainly have the foundation for it, I mean...” Kara chuckled nervously. “Alex keeps saying we have been dating since the day we met but were too stubborn to realize it. During those months when we weren’t talking, I-“ Consumed by the bad memories, the blonde shook her head with a sad look on her face. “I was broken, Lena. All I could think about was you and how much I missed you. How much I wanted to be around you again and it made me realize just how much I love you.”

“Kara...”

“You said you were selfish for asking for my help, but I was the selfish one. The idea of having a kid with you, I... God, I can’t explain it. I just wanted it so bad and I didn’t think about what I was pushing into you. I’m so sorry. You don’t have to do this, okay? I will go out with a cup or whatever, anything you want. And if I made you too uncomfortable to keep going with this, I understand and I’m so _so_ sorry.” Ending her speech with a broken look on her face, Kara sighed again and avoided looking directly into her friend’s eyes.

Kara was about to turn around and fly away, preferentially to another Universe or to a black hole where she could disappear, when Lena pulled away and crossed her arms again. The blonde felt her heart shattering inside her chest and she was ready to apologize again, but then Lena nodded with a determination that stopped her short on her tracks. “So it’s settled,” Lena said.

Blue eyes flicked through the kitchen space like she had missed an important piece of information, but when her mind came back in blank she looked back at Lena with a frown. “What’s settled?” asked her anxiously.

Lena shrugged. “We’re going to start dating.”

Kara opened her mouth in shock, then closed, opened it again, and closed it. She had no idea what to do with that announcement, especially because the simple phrase sent butterflies all over her stomach. “Come again?” She leaned closer like the new angle would make her hear better.

Instead of answering her, Lena uncrossed her arms, cupped the back of the reporter’s neck and brought their bodies closer and the woman down to meet her lips. Kara’s hands instinctively moved to her hips as she tilted her head to the side and sucked the CEO’s bottom lip between her own. Rao, her lips were so soft and kissing Lena would become an addiction of hers, she could tell. She would never get enough of her.

Lena moaned softly when their tongues met for the first time and she could swear she was just sent straight to heaven. She had dreamed so many nights about what it would feel like to kiss Kara, how she would taste and feel against her, but the reality was a thousand times better. The CEO parted her lips willingly to allow the hero to ravage her mouth as she pleased, making delicious meowing noises.

The soft whimpers, gasps, and moans lighted a new fire inside of Kara and she had to move one of her hands to grab the edge of the kitchen counter to try and control herself a little bit. Even if the granite didn’t stand a chance against her strength, it was better than hurting Lena anyhow, so Kara would take it. The not at all small part between her legs, though, wasn’t having it.

“Someone is up,” Lena mumbled against her lips before she locked her in another heated kiss.

“Sorry,” Kara replied when she pulled away for a quick second.

Sneaking her hand between their bodies, Lena started running her hand up and down Kara’s thigh. “Don’t be.” The heroine swallowed hard, but manage to nod. When Lena moved her lips to the corner of her mouth, her jaw and neck, she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. Feeling like her fingers were itching to touch her, Lena finally pressed her palm against her erection and held it there.

Kara’s hips buckled forward and the hand on the counter managed to grab it a little too tight. She glanced over and noticed the granite was definitely cracked under her palm, but definitely not entirely broken. That was fine, she could work with cracked. But when Lena cupped her completely and drew her into another kiss, Kara was sure she would lose her mind. Or maybe she would die because that was too good to be real.

“We should slow down,” Kara whispered in a groan when she pulled away a couple of minutes later.

Lena’s cheek became a deep shade of red as she removed both of her hands from the blonde’s body, almost like she had just got burnt. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...”

“No, no,” Kara assured her quickly, cupping her face to bring her into another quick kiss. “I just really like you and I don’t want to rush things. Besides, you deserve a nice dinner, candles and all of that romantics.”

Still blushing, the CEO lowered her eyes shyly. “That does sound good,” she admitted.

Kara chuckled softly and placed a kiss on the woman’s cheek. “What about tomorrow?”

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

“Hey, babe, did you see my cape?”

Rolling her eyes fondly, Lena closed her book and started making her way towards her room at the end of the hallway. Kara had clearly made herself comfortable during the two months they had been dating, throwing her stuff around Lena’s penthouse, but the CEO couldn’t blame her for that. She had left some of her stuff in the reporter’s loft as well.

She entered her room and saw Kara kneeled down beside the bed, looking under it. Raising one eyebrow, Lena chuckled. “Why would your cape be under the bed?” asked her.

Kara looked up, half-dressed with her super suit, and smiled at her. “I don’t know. We have to search everywhere, right?”

Lena shook her head again and moved to close the bedroom door. There, hanging like a glorified object, stood Supergirl’s red cape. Kara mouthed a little ‘oh’ and got up quickly to grab it, leaning to press a peck on Lena’s lips. She placed the cape on her shoulders, smoothed it down with her hands, then turned around with her hands on her hips in her signature pose, causing Lena to laugh happily of her silliness.

“I think you hide it from me on purpose,” Kara joked.

“Yes, how awful of me, hang your stuff so it doesn’t lay in the ground like garbage,” Lena replied in the same teasing tone as she approached the other woman. She was about to curl her arms around Kara’s neck when a soft ‘thump’ sounded beneath them.

They both looked down and Lena bit her lip when she recognized the small package she had hidden before in Kara’s cape. Frowning, Kara leaned down and grabbed it. Lena had a whole speech ready, but of course, the blonde was just too eager to wait and immediately opened the present before Lena could even blink. The CEO rolled her eyes again but waited to see the woman’s reaction.

Kara blinked twice, then she turned it around, them to the other side, then looked under the box, then shook it. It was her utter confusion that made Lena wonder if she even knew what a pregnancy test was, but when she hesitated to pick it up from the box, the brunette had her answer.

“I didn’t pee on that one, don’t worry. They sell those as a gift,” she explained quietly.

The blonde’s eyes rose to meet hers and she saw the tears shining behind blue orbs. “Lena...” she breathed out.

The CEO reached out to take the test from inside the box, took another look at it, then turned it in front of her face, showing Kara the two pink stripes with her index finger. “I’m pregnant, darling.”

“Sweet Rao!” Kara exclaimed suddenly. “We’re going to be parents!”

She leaned down to cup Lena’s face, barely giving her enough time to move the test out of the way, and kissed her deeply for a couple of seconds, but then she had no pull out when happy giggles started to rock her body. She hugged Lena tightly, holding her as close as she could, and popped kisses where she could reach.

“I know we said we were going to wait now that we started dating, that we wanted to build our relationship first, but...” Lena interrupted herself when a happy sob went up to her throat.

“I don’t care, babe! Rao, I’m so happy! I love you so much!” Before Lena could even understand what happened, Kara was kneeling in front of her, placing kisses and more kisses all over her stomach while holding her waist gently with her hands.

Lena laughed and started running her hand on blonde curls until Kara looked back up at her. “I’m about seven weeks far,” she said. “So congratulations, Kara Zor-El, you got me pregnant on our first time.”

Kara chuckled happily at the teasing tone and got up, kissing Lena again.

* * *

“You can’t complain,” Alex said later that day after Kara burst inside her apartment chanting that she was going to be an auntie. “It was literally what you both wanted.”

Kara shook her head and Alex noticed her smile didn’t falter even for a second since she got inside her apartment. “I’m not complaining.”

Alex nodded and leaned to pat her sister’s leg, offering a smile. “I’m happy for you, but please think about using a condom from now on. We don’t need a small army of superbabies, thank you very much.”


End file.
